


The Misthaven Witch

by gingerchangeling



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerchangeling/pseuds/gingerchangeling
Summary: When Will Scarlett drunkenly accusess KIllian Jones of being afraid of the town’s local legend, he of course has to set his inebriated friend straight. Because there is nothing to fear about the ruins of Misthaven...... and the witch rumored to reside there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is part 1 of probably 2 of the @csrolereversal. I got paired with the amazing @kitsunewingstar! 
> 
> Here is her beautiful piece for part 1! 

  


“Scarlett, you are out of your fuckin mind. I refuse to go trapezing through the woods at night, dressed like a prat, to go and kill myself by tripping over some rubble in an abandoned building that is clearly marked ‘No Trasspassing’.” 

“Ya know wha’ I fink Jonsie?”

“I literally could not give even the toilet paper that wipes the shit off a rat’s ass what you think, Scarlett. How many is that for you anyway?”

“I fink yar scared!”

“What the bloody hell are you on about. Scared of what? Stop doing that!”

“The Wishshaven Bitch!!!!!!”

“Bugger off, Scarlett. What does that even mean? I’m serious Will! Get off me!”

Killian tried to shove Will Scarlett off of his shoulder, where the man had oh-so-gracefully draped himself. The man in question completely ignored him, laughing hysterically into Killian’s shoulder blade while whatever brown swill inhabiting his glass spilled out onto his pants.

Killian was a moment away from taking a quick step forward to see exactly how well Scarlett could recover his balance when he heard the imbecile call out, his voice carrying remarkably well over the thirteenth repeat of Monster Mash, “Oi lads! Jonsie’s ‘fraid of the Bitch!”

“I would think he has good reason to be afraid of a bitch. And there really is no need to shout Will, you are plenty annoying at regular volume.” Killian jumped at David’s voice coming from right over his shoulder. But Scarlett was obviously even more startled, because his weight vanished from Killian’s shoulder, followed by a thud then a slosh. 

“Bloody ‘ell Dave! Wot you gotta scare a man like that for? I’ve spilled me drink, I ‘ave!”

Killian rolled his eyes, “A travesty that.” He turned just in time to catch David trying unsuccessfully to hide his gleeful smile. “Well mate, your lovely wife certainly knows how to throw a rager.”

David raised an eyebrow before allowing his eyes to slide around the back yard. Killian followed his gaze, taking in the small groups that had sectioned themselves off, most sending a glance or two at their watches, heads close together as they tried to be heard over the tackiest Halloween playlist that he’d ever been subjected too.

He knew that a large percentage of the attendees all had to be fully functional adults come morning, and the only person who was even close to Scarrlett’s level of inebriation was Ruby Lucas, but he hardly counted her. He’d seen the woman put back an entire fifth over the course of a couple hours and wake up to go running before sunrise the next morning.

David turned back to him, “Yeah, a real rager.” Then he chuckled, “God, if this is the best we can do these days, we really are getting old.” 

“Oi speak for yourself Davie! I got plenty of life in me! I bet that I could get any lady here to-”

“Scarlett, shut up.” The men spoke in unison, then grinned at each other before David offered Killian a fist bump, which he delightedly returned.

Will seemed to have gathered himself up off the floor, sending them both a scowling pout, an expression that Killian had not seen any other person wear with any amount of success. 

“ ‘S not fair, ya know, gannin up on a man.”

“What was this I hear about Killian being a bitch?”

Robin appeared like magic just behind Will, causing the man to jump violently again. Fortunately, he didn’t have a cup in his hand this time, so there was nothing for him to spill, and he did manage to keep his feet, even if it was a close thing. 

How Robin could move as silently as he did for being as big as he was had always been a mystery to Killian. Maybe it was the whole forester thing. Which might be a viable theory as David was a vet and therefore calm and steady.

But as with most things that theory went out the window with Scarlett, who still mystified Killian on his he was going to be capable of dealing with an entire pack of sugar crashed high schoolers, as their english and lit teacher. But he was the most liked teacher at the school, so he must be doing something ok. Although Killian also wasn’t entirely convinced that Will was above bribing his students.

Killian sighed in exasperation, “I’m not a bitch.” All of the lads snickered, which he primly ignored. “Scarlett here was going on about being afraid of something but he can’t keep a firm grasp on the English language.”

“I’ll have you know that there are several ladies who would attest to my ability to keep a firm grasp!”

Robin scoffed under his breath, “Yeah to the toilet maybe.”

Killian wasn’t sure whether or not Scarlett heard him, simply barrelling on, “I wos sayin’ that Jonsie here-” “Please don’t call me that.” “-Jonesie here was opposed to goin on a bit of an adventure cause he’s a weenie.”

“A wennie?”

“Shut up Rob.”

“Maybe we need some proof that you-”

“I will punch you in the face David.”

“Alright alright, no need for violence. Although…. I didn’t know weenies had hands to - NO NO DON’T I’LL STOP I’LL STOP.”

Killian spun back towards the group from the direction he’d been marching, in search of Mary Margaret, giving his friend a victorious grin. The man might be a better shot than the sheriff, but nothing put the fear of god in the man like his wife. 

Rob watched the scene play out with amusement before he turned back to Will, who was pouting about being ignored. “What is he afraid of mate?”

Will perked back up, “Yeah like I wos sayin’ I fink Jonesie is ‘fraid of the The Wishshaven Bitch.”

It didn’t get the reaction Will had obviously been looking for, because rather than reacting at all, the furrow in his brow deepened as he continued to look at his friend. But then something seemed to click, “Oh you mean the Misthaven Witch!”

“Dat’s wot I said!”

“Sure Scarlett.”

“Eh well… maybe you’re ‘fraid of her too Davie! Yeah!”

Killian was about to role his eyes again when he caught sight of the amused twinkle in David’s eye and knew it was coming before David opened his mouth. It didn’t stop him from sighing any less loudly when David spoke. 

“Alright Will, Jones and I will prove we aren’t afraid. Lets go try and see this witch.”

It did make Killian feel a bit better when he heard Will swallow audibly. “Tonight mate? But its already kinda late and …”

KIllian leapt in, sensing the true reason for Will’s reluctance. “But you were just saying we should go take a look around the ruins mate. Just now. What better night to do it? It’s All Hallow’s Eve and the moon’s full tonight. Perfect for going to find a ghost. You in?”

Killian bit back a smile as he watch Will run over each of their faces, trying to find an ally, before realizing he gone and right fucked himself with his loud mouth. With a resigned sigh, he waved a hand, “Aye alrigh’ lets go do something stupid on a school night.”

In short order, the four men trooped out the door. Only David had been smart enough to grab a torch before leaving, but by the time it had occurred to Killian that the full moon light would be non-existent in the woods they’d have to traverse to get to the old Misthaven Ruins that sat to the north of town.

No one was quite sure what they were. Some thought it was a castle, others a dungeon, and still more thought it was an opulent winter palace. The reason for so little information had to do with the fact that there had never been a successful excavation of the site. There had been so many failed attempts that all the locals in the area refused to work there, and if outsiders tried to set up their own project, they quickly ran into so much bad luck that they’d end up just tucking tail and leaving. 

Well the bad luck and the constant murmurs of the Misthaven Witch. Because the local favorite theory for what the ruins were a tower, made from magic, to imprison a witch. A woman of unmitigated cruelty who had wrecked such havoc on the land that eventually the people rose up against her. And aided by greater forces, the people imprisoned her within the walls, and though the tower had long since turned to ruble, the magic remained, keeping the witch’s spirit bound to the stones that now littered the area. 

When they finally broke into Middlemist Clearing, Killian was struck with a strange melancholy. As if the earth and stones themselves were lonely. He noticed that the others seemed to sense it too, the whole party, even Will falling silent as they slowly paced forward into the labyrinth of broken stone before them. 

When no one made a move to go farther into the ruins, Killian rolled his eyes. “Come on then lads, we may as well make our trip worth it.”

“Killian… are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Killian turned to look at David over his right shoulder, “What’s the matter, Dave? Scared?”

Then Robin spoke up, “I dunno mate, maybe David’s right.”

Killian scoffed, “What are you lot so worried about? It’s just a bunch of rocks. Come on.” Without looking, he turned and began to head off, hearing the others fall into step behind him.

“But Jonesie, what about the witch?” Will whispered, as if afraid his question might carry farther into the ruins.

Killian scoffed, pulling his phone out to use to light his way, “What witch Will? That story is just that. A story.”

“I dunno Jones, maybe we should go back. Wandering around old stones at night, on All Hallow’s at that, seems like we are asking for trouble.”

“Not you too Rob,” Killian called behind him, speaking loud enough so that his voice would carry to the man at the back of their little pack above the growing wind. “We have nothing to be afraid of. Come on lads this is a once in a lifetime chance! And if something happens, its really Scarlett’s fault anyway.”

He led them deeper into the ruins, unaware of the pair of dead eyes that watched them as they went.


	2. Chapter 2

With each step further into the ruins, Killian cursed himself a little more. What was he thinking? He could be back at David’s having another drink. Or if he ran out of patience with Will, he could be at home, in his pajamas, having another drink. As he ticked through what he could have been doing, his brow furrowed slightly as he realized that his idea of a relaxing time seemed to explicitly involve alcohol. That was a disconcerting thought.

He was jarred from his thoughts when the toe of his boot caught on some of the rubble, “Bloody hell.”

“I dunno Jonesie,” Will mumbled, “maybe this is far ‘nuf.”

Killian turned around to look at his comrades, surprised to see the apprehensive looks on their faces. He could feel the sort of …. unwelcomeness too, but he figured it was just the ambience. Halloween. Nighttime. Clouds. The rising wind rustling the trees. The rubble. A myth about a murderess haunting the area. All very horror story-esque.

To Killian’s surprise, David also spoke up, “I hate to say it, but I’m with Scarlett on this one. I think we should go. There’s something not…… settled about this place.” Killian saw Robin nod along. 

“Really, all of you?” To his surprise, none of them reacted to his bait, just staring at him solemnly. He wasn’t sure why he was pressing them to stay. Only moments ago, he’d been bemoaning the fact that he wasn’t at home. But now that he was actually faced with leaving, something in him felt tied to the stones around him. Something that made him want to stay. 

But one more look at his friends and he sighed, “Aye, alright then. Back to the party.” Their faces relaxed in relief as they all turned to retrace their steps. And almost ran right into a woman, standing just on the other side of the wall next to them. 

They all jerked back in surprise and the woman smiled ruefully, “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. I saw you walking,” she offered as explanation. She was also dressed in a Halloween getup and looking at her reminded Killian that he was still sportinghis own costume

When no one answered her, her brows puckered in confusion. But just as the silence stretched onto the edge of awkward, the group of men seemed to gather themselves and David spoke up.

“Sorry, you just startled us. I’m David, this is Will, Robin, and Killian.” Each man gave a an awkward wave. 

She gave a strange smile, “Pleased to meet you all. I’m called Emma Swan.” In the faint moonlight, Killian could only make out a portion of her figure, and it almost seemed like she was floating above the ground. But then his eyes trailed up her form and what he could see…..caught his interest. The white dress she wore seemed like it was spun from moonlight. 

As soon as he thought it, he rolled his eyes at his own dramatics. Refocusing, he started to ask her where she was from when the wind suddenly picked up considerably. The trees began to creak in the tumultuous air and each man whipped his head around to scan the area. Killian turned back to their new companion, noticing as he did that Will was even more keyed up than before. And he just could not help himself. 

Killian waited until there was another strong gust of wind, then smacked his prosthetic hand against the stone wall next to him, sending a resounding clang through the ruins. Will took off like a shot, a “I’m fuckin outta here,” tossed hastilly over his shoulder. The other two took nervous looks around before offering their quick goodbyes to the strange woman, as they hastily followed after Will.

“Cowards,” Killian scoffed, shaking his head as his friends quickly retreated. 

“What’s got them so worried?” Emman inquired. 

“It’s said that this place is hunted by a witch,” he answered, leaning up against the nearest ruined wall. 

She shifted forward and braced her hands on top of the rubble wall, “How frightening.”

He gave a small laugh, but there was something in the way she said it that had him looking sideways at her. “Not to be rude, but why are you here?” She raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, “A small place like Storybrooke, everyone knows everyone. And I’ve not seen you ‘round here before.”

Killian couldn’t help but be struck by the oddity of the whole situation, talking to a stranger in a creepy white dress surrounded by haunted ruins.

She gave another enigmatic smile, “Oh I’ve lived here a while. I just don’t go out that much. What about you? What brings you here?”

He gave her a wry smile, “Me mates were takin’ a piss and naturally I had to prove them wrong.”

“You aren’t afraid of the witch then?”

He rolled his eyes, “I don’t believe in that sort of bollocks. Why, do you?”

She paused, “I think that there some truth in any story. What was the story you heard?”

He shrugged, “The usual. An evil witch, a terror-ridden community, a great hero defeating the evil and trapping it forever. A spirit doomed to wander the ruins forever.” He thought about it, “Kinda sad if you think about it.”

“Oh? What makes you say that?”

“Damned to live forever, watching the world pass by? I wouldn’t wish that on anyone, no matter how cruel.”

Emma was silent for a moment, then spoke quietly, “I’d always heard the tale slightly differently. A witch who protected the area, doing her best to help anyone she could. And the people loved her. But there was a woman who envied her power, status, and beauty. And when the witch failed to save the life of a young girl, the woman spread dissent among the people, weaving lies that she’d done it intentionally. And the people, fickle as they were, turned on the witch. She fled, but the woman followed. She tried to take the witch’s power, but failed, instead binding her to the stones of the place she took refuge. And so the witch was bound to watch her home and her people fade away.”

Killian stayed quiet for a moment, processing what she had said. “As much as I hope that wasn’t what happened, that is the most believable version of the story I’ve ever heard.”

“Why is that?” she asked quietly.

“The greatest motivators in human history are envy and power. And love,” he added as an afterthought. 

Emma gave a quiet laugh, “Yes, love is the great motivator.” Killian smiled, enjoying the gentle sound of her laughter. But a moment later the wind gusted again and he suddenly became aware of how cold it had gotten.

He pushed himself upright with a shiver before turning to her, “Well what do you say, love, care to join me? Go back to Dave’s place for a last few libations?”

She gave him a sad smile, “Maybe next time.” 

He gave a nod, but lingered, reluctant to leave her, “Can I escort you home then?”

Emma shook her head, “No, thank you. Please go enjoy your night.”

Feeling a little dismissed, but understanding that she may not want to have a strange man with a hook for a hand escorting her home, he turned to leave. He took a few steps before he got a final surge of courage and quickly turned back.

“Would I be able to see you a-” he stopped short. She was gone.

Killian spun wildly, trying to find her. But Emma left no trace. Completely mystified, Killian slowly started back, constantly throwing glances over his shoulder, but he never caught sight of anything else. 

Just as he reached the edge of the ruins, where the stones met the forest, he could have sworn he heard a voice on the wind, “Maybe next time.”

As he turned and made his way into the darkness of the trees, he promised the ruins he left behind that there would be a next time.


End file.
